1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractor-mounted bulldozer blades and, more particularly, to a combined cushioning and hydraulic stabilizing linkage for said blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain uses of tractor-mounted bulldozer blades, it is desirable that the loading of the blade be maintained substantially uniform across the width of the blade while still having some cushioning of the blade to absorb some of the shock administered to the blade when the blade makes contact, for instance, with a push block of a scraper.
There are currently available bulldozer blade-mounting assemblies employing hydraulic cylinders between the push frame and the blade, but, the assembly does not include any cushioning arrangement whereby shocks on the blade can be absorbed without being transmitted through the push frame to the tractor.
In another known device, the bulldozer blade has separate cushioning means and tilt cylinders mounted between the blade and the tractor. The tilt cylinders function to tilt the blade for certain purposes while the separate cushioning means serve to absorb shock loads on the blade.
These prior devices, although completely effective for their intended use, do require separate elements for cushioning and for stabilizing, which increases the number of parts, adds expense, and increases the complexity of building and maintaining the equipment.